Significant steps in the development of display technology include: the magic lantern, film based motion pictures, television, and modern digital video display technologies implemented in personal computers and mobile devices. Recently virtual reality headgear has been introduced. Such virtual reality headgear includes a pair of displays positioned close to and in front of the user's eyes and lenses intervening between the displays and the user's eyes to allow the user to focus on the displays. When using such virtual reality headgear the user is completely immersed in a virtual world and substantially cut off from the real world. Protracted use of virtual reality systems can induce “virtual reality sickness” which may be due to flaws in the realisticness of the sensation of the virtual environment. For example the sensory stimulus received via the vestibular system which is dependent on the user's dynamics in the real world may conflict with sensory stimulus of motion in the virtual world. It is believed that the human perception systems are highly attuned to integrating disparate, visual, auditory, touch, taste, smell and vestibular stimuli, and contradictory sensations causes sensory discord which can cause the human physiological systems to transition to a low functionally (virtual reality sickness) state that inhibits further engagement in the causative activity.
It would be desirable to provide a presentation of virtual content with achieves higher fidelity to the sensory perception that would be achieved if the virtual content were real.